Aranath
A stalwart paladin and champion of the Light ='The Early Years'= Born in Lordaeron amidst the fires of the Second War, Aranath was orphaned early on when both of his parents were slain by Orcs. Spending the first several years of his life in an orphanage, he would eventually be handed over to the Church of the Holy Light as a Ward - given room, board, and education in return for services rendered. And he would have most likely have been content to stay there forever had fate not intervened in the form of a Knight of the Silver Hand. The Knight's name was Brand Hightower. A great bear of a man, Sir Brand carried himself with a quiet dignity that nevertheless shone forth in every word and action. He was in his late fifties, a hardened veteran of battles near and far. Brand had years before put aside his sword to devote himself to the priestly ways, but when Archishop Faol put out the call for men to take up the new mantle of Paladin he had volunteered to become a member of the fledgling order. Now, with the War done, it was time to bring healing and recovery back to Lordaeron - and time for Sir Brand to take on a Squire. ='The Trials and Tribulations of a Teenage Squire'= Despite the honor and prestige that came from it, being the squire of a Paladin was not glorious or neccessarily rewarding. From his time as a Ward of the Church, Aranath was already used to cleaning and following instruction, but whereas before he had done those things in the comfort of the Cathedral, he now found himself more often than not camping under the stars, his days filled with dusty roads and his nights with cold winds and the disettling quiet of nature that seems to affect anyone raised in a larger city. Nevertheless, Aranath performed his duties adequately, and as a reward for his good service, Sir Brand began to teach the young man in earnest about what it meant to be a Paladin. Aranath had always known the Order of the Silver Hand stood for justice and the people of the Alliance, but Brand opened his eyes to a larger view. He taught him of the three Virtues, the tenents that the Order was founded on. He spoke highly of men like Uther the Lightbringer, and Tirion Fordring, who embodied the Tenents so faithfully it almost seemed like they were walking beacons of Light. He spoke of heroes like Turalyon, the lost member of the founding five, who had given his life so that the people of Azeroth could live. And the more Aranath learned, the more he wanted to know. He began to look forward to his nigthly lessons like a starving man yearns for food. Still, this time of enlightenment was not all roses. As he grew older, Aranath was at heart a typical teenager. As much as he adored his mentor, he still found ways to lash out and rebel from time to time. He spent too much time talking with girls, and he had a habit of pulling pranks on Brand and others that infuriated the old man on more than several occassions. Brand knew though, that at his heart, Aranath was a warm and receptive boy, and he felt confident that he would make a fine paladin someday. The Death of a Dream Fate has a way of being cruel. It will tempt you with the things you want most in the world, then sweep them out from under you the moment you truly feel happy. When reports began circulating that the northern settlements were being afflcited by some sort of disease, most chalked it up to hearsay and superstitious peasants. By the time the Crown realized the threat was real it was already too late. The Scourge swept across Lordaeron like wildfire. Not even Uther Lightbringer could slow it down. The tragedies that led from the Scourge Plague are well documented: A Prince fallen to madness, a King slain. Lordaeron fell quickly after that. City by city they came; swarms of undead. Spreading outward from the ruined Capital, it seemed wherever men tried to fight them, they were just as quickly overwhelmed. A few bastions of humanity held out though. Hearthglen, under the leadership of young Taelen Fordring, and Tyr's Hand...though both were under the banner of the Scarlet Crusade; an order more and more knights were flocking to. Aranath missed most of this however. When it became abundantly clear that the entire country was at risk from the undead menace, many of Lordaeron's citizens were evacuated southward, making their way to the great City-State of Stormwind. Sir Brand, realizing perhaps what was coming ordered his Squire to flee with the other refugees. Heartbroken but unwilling to defy his mentor, Aranath did as bidden. It was at Andorhal though, that the rest of the Silver Hand made its stand. Uther the Lightbringer, grief-stricken from the betratal of his prized pupil and the death of his king was resolved to end the Scourge there.With him he carried the Urn holding the remains of King Terenas. So it was at Andorhal that Arthas the Death Knight came looking for that urn. There has never been a day so dark, or a battle so bloody as the one that ravaged Andorhal. The paladins fought bravely and well, but there was nothing they could do to match the sheer size and hunger of the Scourge. One by one they fell; and that day saw the utter defeat of the Silver Hand. Gavinrad, Ballador, and ultimately Uther himself slain by the traitor prince. The forces of Light broke and fled southward. Pockets of resistance would continue, but the fate of Lordaeron was sealed. What was once the grandest human nation in the world and the cornerstone of the Grand Alliance was now ashes and death. In a twisted mirror of twenty years before, thousands of refugees continued to make their exodus southward to New Stormwind, spreading tales of horror and misery as they went. ='A New Dawn'= Most of the refugees from Lordaeron slowly adapted to life in Stormwind. The people of that kingdom were warm and welcoming to their northern kinsmen, and as the weeks turned into months, and the months years, a large number were able to put the horrors of the Scourge in the past and make new lives for themselves. The paladins themselves found new orders to claim loyalties to. Some travelled back north to join the Scarlet Crusade, others joined its splinter group, the Argent Dawn. Many travelled east to the newly-found Kalimdor and became part of Jaina Proudmoore's Nation of Theramore. Most however remained in Stormwind, and soon enough the Cathedral of Light was teeming with former Silver Hand members. Aranath however found himself taking a different path. The world was in turmoil. People needed help. Though the Scourge threat was eventually contained (somewhat) to the Northlands, the rest of Azeroth would face more dangers in the coming years. ='Present Day'= Over the course of the past decade and a half, while various calamaties and cataclysms shook the world, Aranath maintained his vigil. While heroes and champions would battle dragons, cross dimensions, even battle gods, the former squire from Lordaeron remained behind, doing what he could to defend the villages and townsfolk left unprotected to the whims of bandits and cuththroats while the soldiers were away saving the world. A journeyman Paladin in ever sense of the word. Aranath was content, but there was always a part of him that would mourn for what he had lost. The return of the Burning Legion changed many things however. Older, grayer, and hopefully wiser, Aranath took to the front lines of the fighting for the first time in his life. What's more, the death of Highlord Tirion Fordring set a fire in the remnants of the various Paladinic Orders of Azeroth. The Silver Hand began to reform, a puzzle pieced together from the splintered factions from across the land - something Aranath had not dared to hope to see happen in his lifetime. Pledging himself renewed to the order that had given him his initial purpose in life, the man who had been a Squire for nearly twenty-five years was finally granted the thing that he'd desired most: a knighthood. ='Appearance and Characteristics'= Aranath is a man in his mid thirties, though the silver streaks through his beard and hair make him appear slightly older. He stands just under six feet tall and is bulky but not fat. In his armor he can seem a very imposing figure. Despite his appearance, Aranath is nothing if not a kind and compassionate individual. He takes the priestly part of his training very seriously, and minsters to the sick and infirm whenever he can. He also has a soft spot for orphans, most likely due to the loss of his own home during his youth. The wisdom and teachings of Brand Hightower had a tremendous effect on Aranath , and he is never hesitant to speak his mind concering the Light, or any issue where he believes words can diffuse a situation or help correct something or someone he percieves to be in the wrong. However, in general, even when he is rebuking someone his tone remains calm and never hostile. Aranath is a man who would much rather settle issues with discourse than with the sword. Should combat be required however, Aranath is not afraid to take up his weapon. While the only formal training he received was in his days as a squire, he still has nearly twenty years of experience as a wandering healer and fighter. His technique is grossly unrefined, yet his physical power coupled with the infusion of the Light make him a formidable force on the battlefield. ='Relationships'= Aranath is a man who makes acquaintances easily, but to be his friend requires patience on the other's part. He is never shy in his views on the world or his duties as a paladin. But those who can tolerate his sometimes boorish behavior are rewarded with a faithful and stalwart friend. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Human